


Love Amongst The Caverns

by Colorora



Series: Strifin and Building AU fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse?, F/F, Guys this is so gay, Jadebloods, its not a central focus, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorora/pseuds/Colorora
Summary: For the love of god do not read this you will not understand what is going on this is a fic that started off as a joke between my rp buddies.





	Love Amongst The Caverns

Aeseop Blaren rushed through the entrance to the hatching grounds. It was her first day and she was determined to be early! Nothing makes a good impression on the other Auxiliatrices than being ready to go! There was just one problem.  
"I am so late."

__--==¥==--__

Luxana Bathry ran through the attendance list. The new Auxiliatrices were arriving today. The gossip and buzz amongst the Caverns was, is, and always will be insidious. Some old, hardened, close to death leaders grumbled about dumb younguns, always 'stirring up trouble' and 'not being devoted enough to serving the mother grub'. Others are excited that fresh faced youngsters are still interested. For Luxana, she was lukewarm. Two sweeps in the Caverns leaves you desensitized. And looking at the veterans who have been there for most of their lives? Let's just say it made her understand that staying underground in the Caverns for decades can indeed, drive a troll crazy.

She scanned the clipboard in her hand. About twenty newcomers for this quarter sweep. She glanced up at the crowed, and then down to her watch. Time to start the role call. And then the tour. And then training.  
"Oka-"  
The chatter amongst the group continued.  
"LIsten!"  
A few turned to stare at her. But not many.  
"EVERYBODY. LISTEN."  
The talk instantly stopped from the assembly  
"My name is Luxana. I'll be an orientation manager. Listen to me. While I am talking. I'll start with role-call. Respond, VERBALLY. To your name. Thank you?"  
She cracked a smile. Especially at the trolls who were now shaking. And began down the list.

"Zanthi Ardant?"  
"Present." A boy said. A bit of tiredness in his voice. Lavere smirked. Have fun with four and five AM days, what was it? Zucchini?  
"Railia Asduin?"  
"Here!!! Here! I am here!" A girl said. Jumping up and down with her hand raised. Luxana flashed a smile to her enthusiasm.  
"Aeseop Blaren?"  
Silence... Luxana cleared her throat, and said it a little louder.  
"Aeseop Blaren?"  
More slience. The group looked uncomfortably at each other. Luxana hummed and marked the name absent. She continued down the list. There was every kind of person in the group. Annoyed, angry, happy, excited. A very disheveled and flustered girl entered the room during the last name call. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hello?"  
"Hi! Hi! I'm Aeseop Blaren! I'm sorry I'm late I-I-I"  
"It's fine. Just join the group. And in the future, account for any setbacks that may impact you getting here on time" 

Luxana erased the X next to her name and wrote a T. For tardy. Aeseop fixed herself and joined the crowed of other jadebloods. She was near tears. Luxana glanced her way, some of the group snickered. And Aeseop's face turned completely green. If it wasn't already before. Luxana sympathized, and continued on without another word. She radioed to the other supervisors  
"All new Auxiliatrices here and accounted for."

"Now. We'll start with the tour." Luxana leaded the group through the cave. The tour came to a large door. And Luxana stopped in front of it. "You all be very, very quiet as I step through this door. Understood?" She flashed her gaze over them as they nodded affirmatively. She opened the door and beckoned everybody in. There were a few gasps and "oohs" at the sight in the room. Aeseop just blinked a couple times and shuffled to the back of the single-file like. 

Jadebloods hurried about, washing and feeding and carrying slurry to the Glorious Impertinent Holy Mother Grub. Luxana carefully lead the floored group towards the head of the Mother Grub. She curtseyed gracefully. A sign of respect. And whispered "Omaschai". She invited the line to follow her example. Some bowed. Others curtseyed. Finally all that remained was Aeseop. Who, poor thing. Was completely not paying attention. "Oh-mace-kai?" Luxana nudged her. "Omaschai." She whispered in a hushed tone. Aeseop chided herself internally. She hadn't spoken alternian since she was seven sweeps. 

Luxana patted her back and guided her along. She took her place at the front of the group again. And moved on to explaining how the intricacies of the mother Grub worked. It all fuzzed in Aeseop's mind. The kids around her made furious notes. She just tapped her fingers against her neck and sighed. She'd blown it already. Everybody thinks she's a slacker. She's a idiot. Worthless. She gritted her teeth. *stop it.* *stop it stop it stop IT* she thought. Aeseop uncaptchalogged her sweater and wrapped it around her. Luxana lead everybody into the room with the eggs. 

They'd cleared a pathway for the newcomers. To ensure that none stepped on an egg. Which was a lesson the collective Caverns had to learn the hard way. After... an incident which ended in lots of shouting, and legislasorators, and prison time. The line shuffled forward awkwardly. Having seen the case on the news. Aeseop thought that this station would be nice to work at. Quiet, remote, easy. But she also know she was incredibly clumsy. That fact made her insides twist. Jadebloods are graceful. They're NOT clumsy. She should have been something different. She shouldn't have been a jadeblood. She was a mistake. 

The next stop was the grubs. The trial hall. The chirping and squealing and screeching of the grubs brung back very, very bad memories. It made her jump out of her skin. She didn't like the Grub hall. Though Luxana seemed to thrive in it. She chattered on about different facts. Until another supervisor informed her that they were running behind on the tour. Aeseop wished she could thank that supervisor. But he walked away before she got the chance. 

The meal hall, infirmary, and living quarters passed by uneventfully. Aeseop thanked the lord she would be able to get away from her hive at last. Though everybody around her seemed sad that they would have to leave their own hives. A few shot weirded out glances at Aeseop, smiling down to herself as Luxana talked about how after training the group would be fully integrated into the Caverns for the rest of their lives. 

Finally it was time to go home. After hours and hours of touring and lecturing and rules and handouts and textbooks and note taking. Halfway through the day, a large, muscular jadeblood took over for Luxana. He had a deep voice, and was easily twice Aeseop's size. Which made her shrink back a little. He informed the apprentices that training would begin the following day. As Aeseop turned to leave. He pointed over to her  
"And you, don't be tardy."  
He tapped the clipboard with her pen. And Aeseop hurried even faster out of the Caverns. 

After an hour of walking. She arrived at her hive. She took a deep breath and stepped through the door. Her lusus, as always, was there to greet her. This time with a bowl of soup on the table. Which was a welcome change. Aeseop toyed with eating downstairs for the first time in months. Maybe her lusus was changing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad anymore! She reminded herself that that's what she always told herself. And headed upstairs. She ate the soup and flopped into bed before hearing her lusus at her bedroom door. 

Aeseop rolled out of bed. Dreading what was to happen next. She was greeted, as always, with a screeching lusus. She didn't look at the Deer before realizing what she'd done wrong. She didn't was her *bowl*. Stupid. Stupid. Dumb. Aeseop hurried downstairs and cleaned up in a flurry. Finally, she was allowed some rest. And some relief, when she hear her lusus leave her hive for who knows how long. Maybe, if she was lucky, Aeseop could be gone to a new life before it returned.


End file.
